Quests
Quests are objectives that the player can complete in the game. Most quests are optional, i.e. the player doesn't have to complete them in order to advance in the game. Quests are worth completing though - most quests reward player with some kind of item when completed. Rewards often include caps and experience points. However some quests might be the only way to acquire a certain item, for example Power armor. Quests can be started by talking to merchants in one of the base camps. If you don't feel like talking to NPCs, go to PipBuck>Information>Quests and click the "Take all tasks" button - this will start all currently available quests. Some quests are given "automatically" by the game. There are currently 42 side quests available in version 1.0 In Remains quests are linear - they have only one possible path of completion. Most quests require some objective to be fulfilled before they are available (e.g. unlock next grind map or finish some other quest). Completing quests improves your character's Reputation. This stat does not change your gameplay in any way, but rather the ending you get once you beat the game is based on it. A separate ending is assigned to each "title" that corresponds with a range of reputation points. Quest marks ]] You can see all current quests in your PipBuck's Information>Quests. If a quest involves visiting a specific location, you'll see animated arrows pointing on that location on the world map. If a quest requires you to talk to a character, you'll see a little speech bubble with 3 exclamation marks over a character. Main quest Quest spanning through whole game, with multiple subquests and a story. Tasks that are a part of main quest are marked with a golden star in PipBuck>Information>Quests. Quests from Brass Buckshot Brass Buckshot can be found at "Prancing pony" camp. Destroy Bloatsprite’s Lair Bloatsprites, that inhabit the ruins of the factory, recently started multiplying out of control. It's time to end this! I'll pay anypony who finds a lair of Bloatsprites and burns it once and for all. # Find a lair of Bloatsprites # Destroy the nests (5 in total) # Get a reward from Brass Buckshot Rewards: * 12,7-mm round (80 pcs) * Round cal. 12 (32 pcs) * Round cal. 308 (18 pcs) * Caps (1000 pcs) Said Bloatsprite nests can be found in Bloatsprites nursery trial. Find a new focusing crystal A focusing crystal in my favorite plasma gun has cracked. I need a new one, the largest and purest of course. But if somepony tries to slip me a piece of glass again, prepare to get some shot in your rump. # Find a focusing crystal (1 in total) # Bring Brass Buckshot the crystal and get a reward Rewards: * Spark-battery (enh) (200 pcs) * Crystal battery (enh) (400 pcs) * Caps (1000 pcs) Kill Lucerne Many of you probably remember a pony named Lucerne. Once she was a good, decent ghoul, but now, it seems, the process of decay finally reached her brain, and she turned into a feral. They say she was seen in the sewers, in a place called "Pit", in the company of a whole herd of other ferals. It would be nice if somepony decided to end her time on earth - in present state she poses a considerable danger for all of us. # Kill Lucerne # Get a reward from Brass Buckshot Rewards: * Caps (2500 pcs) * "Squall" (unique 12,7 mm SMG) Return the pistol If somepony finds my lost gun, please bring it back. Reward guaranteed. # Find the pistol named "Loyalty" # Return the pistol to its owner Pistol can be found in Slaver's den trial. Rewards: * "Black heart", a modification of Terrifying gun * Round cal. 50 MG (50 pcs) Of course you can just keep the quest gun, but that wouldn't be very loyal, would it? Star Blaster Have you ever heard a story about a weapon that fell from the stars? Let them tell that this is just fairy tales! Maybe this weapon never actually fell from nowhere, but it definitely exists, and I have proof - the ammunition that I found in the ruins of Manehattan. They do not fit any known model of weapons created by ponies or zebras, and I know this sort of things. # Find a Star Blaster # Show Brass Buckshot the Star Blaster Star blaster can be found in Danger trial. Rewards: * Energy cell (70 pcs) * You get to keep the gun Quests from Doc Sepsis Doc Sepsis can be found at "Prancing pony" camp. Collect 20 potions of fish oil I read in an old scientific journal about benefits of fish oil, I want to test this theory personally. The only problem is where to get fish. In any case, I will pay well for 20 servings of oil. # Collect fish oil (20 in total) # Bring fish oil and get a reward One of the best places for finding fish oil is Sewers - it has plenty of fish. Rewards: * Bag with caps (500 pcs) * Extra-strong healing potion * Rad-X * RadAway Find a working medical talisman Will buy an intact medical talisman. I understand that the item is valuable and rare and promise a corresponding reward. # Find a medical talisman (1 in total) # Bring Doc Sepsis the talisman and get a reward. Rewards: * Caps (2500pcs) Fix AutoDoc Obtain recipes for powerful drugs Who has recipes for Party-Time Mint-als, Stampede and Ultra-Dash, please share copies. It's not what you think, I am not going to produce them. They are needed to discover ways of curing drug addictions. # Find a recipe of Ultra-Dash (1 in total) # Find a recipe of Stampede (1 in total) # Find a recipe of Party-Time Mint-als (1 in total) # Give copies of the recipes to Doc and get a reward Rewards: * Caps (2500 pcs) * Detoxin (3 pcs) The recipes are found in trials. Ultra-Dash is in Gamma radiation, Stampede is in Zombies, and Party-Time Mint-Als is in Fall trial. Quests from Dusty Nebula Dusty Nebula can be found at "Prancing pony" camp. Collect potion ingredients "I'm looking for ingredients for one peculiar potion. Who helps with collecting them, gets its recipe in reward." # Collect magic dust (10 in total) # Find fiery crystals (3 in total) # Give Dusty Nebula the ingredients and get the recipe Magic dust is dropped by alicorns, fiery crystals are a rare find in safes. Rewards: * Recipe «Elemental potion» Collect precious stones I am looking for especially rare precious stones. There are larger than usual and have pronounced magical properties. I will pay you generously. And I need ordinary ones as well. # Get emeralds (10 in total) # Get sapphires (10 in total) # Get rubies (10 in total) # Find a rare marine emerald (1 in total) # Find a rare ice sapphire (1 in total) # Find a rare fire ruby (1 in total) # Bring all the stones to Dusty Nebula and get a reward The "Rare" stones are found in puzzle trials within the Abandoned stable: * Marine Emerald * Ice Sapphire * Fire Ruby Rewards: * For individual items: ** 70 caps for each Emerald ** 130 caps for each Sapphire ** 200 caps for each Ruby * For completing the quest: ** Caps (1000 pcs) ** Amulet of a firewalker Library usually holds "Celestial Mechanics" tomes (and if not, some normal Pre-War Books)]] I am buying intact Pre-War Books for the best price. Any will do, providing they can be read. Who brings the most, receives a special reward. Reading is magic, yay! # Bring Pre-War Books (50 in total) # Find all 5 volumes of the "Celestial Mechanics" (5 in total) # Talk to Dusty about the reward Rewards: * 7500 caps for Pre-War books (150 for each one, otherwise 100 for each one if selling normally) * 2500 caps for Celestial Mechanics (500 for each one) * "The mysterious power of alicorns" (a book on Alicorns) which gives you the perk "Enemy of the Unity" (15% more damage to Alicorns). Quests from Oak Stalwart Oak Stalwart can be found at "Prancing pony" camp. Power armor If you want to get a power armor specially created for you, get at least a few fragments of it. I do not care how you get them, but the electronic components must be in working condition. Get 20 fragments of power armor. You can get the fragments by killing Steel Rangers in Military base. Each one you kill drops one fragment. Fragments disappear after short time, so make sure to collect them quickly. What's interesting is that zebras found in Military base also drop power armor fragments. Bring the fragments to Oak Stalwart to let him make you Power Armor. You have to wait a bit before he completes it. # Get fragments of power armor (20 in total) # Give Oak Stalwart the materials for the armor and wait for the completion of work Rewards: * Power armor Find armor schematics You need to find schematics for a secret armor, which are hidden somewhere in a destroyed factory. It's a long shot, but I would say the must be in the office of a factory CEO. # Get armor schematics from the CEO's safe (1 in total) # Bring back the schematics and get a reward Cabinet of the factory CEO is a trial that can be found in Factory. Rewards: * Caps (1000 pcs) * Metal plate (5 pcs) * Tanned leather (5 pcs) Get the paint (part 1) I'm looking for sprays with paint of different colors. For a start, the common ones will do. Don't ask what they are for - I'm not telling. # Red (1 in total) # Green (1 in total) # Blue (1 in total) # Yellow (1 in total) # White (1 in total) # Bring back all the paint and get a reward Paints drop from various containers. If you miss some specific color, you just need to keep doing grind maps, and eventually, with a bit of patience, you'll find all. The same applies for part 2 and 3 of this quest. Rewards: * Camouflage plate (3 pcs) * Caps (500 pcs) Get the paint (part 2) Again I'm looking for paint sprays, but now I require more rare colors. Why - none of your business. # Grey (1 in total) # Purple (1 in total) # Orange (1 in total) # Brown (1 in total) # Light Blue (1 in total) # Khaki (1 in total) # Dark Green (1 in total) # Bring back all the paint and get a reward Rewards: * Armored plate (3 pcs) * Caps (500 pcs) Get the paint (part 3) It's about paint again. I know everypony can't stand me anymore, but it's really urgent. The problem is, it's a bitch to find such colors. What are they to me - a big secret, don't even ask. # Cyan (1 total) # Pink (1 total) # Burgundy (1 total) # Crimson (1 total) # Lime (1 total) # Fiery (1 total) # Beige (1 total) # Bring me back all the paint and get a reward Rewards: * Enchanted plate (3 pcs) * Caps (1000 pcs) * Amulet of a savage * Utility room key (grants access to paint studio in "Prancing pony") - talk to Oak Stalwart after some time and he'll give you the key Kill Mad Fox Have you heart about the Mad Fox Gang? They say their lair is somewhere in the old factory. Whoever finds and finishes these degenerates off, would deserve my eternal gratitude. # Kill Mad Fox # Get a reward from Oak Stalwart Rewards: * Soldier's amulet * Caps (2000 pcs) Mad Fox can be found in the Raiders trial. Quests from Smoky Pit Smoky Pit can be found at "Prancing pony" camp. Cryotechnology A new type of explosives, coming soon! For reals! There is a tiny-winy thing left, just get them materials, get it together and test it in battle. # Obtain cryo-cells from the laboratory in an abandoned stable (100 in total) # Create a cryogrenade (1 in total) # Create a cryomine (1 in total) # Destroy enemies with a cryogrenade (5 in total) # Destroy enemies with a cryomine (5 in total) # Report to Smoky Pit about the test results Rewards: * Caps (2000 pcs) * Explosive X-37 (4 pcs) Destroy the ant nests I gonna say it again - those ants will sone become a pain in the ass for all of us. If you don't give a shit, I myself gonna pay to anypony who finds ands blows up all the fucking ant nests. You can get the dynamite from me. # Destroy ant nests (5 in total) # Get a reward from Smoky Pit Rewards: * Caps (1500pcs) Ant nests are located in Ant tunnels trial. Find schematics of a Doomsday Grenade "How about a little fair trade? For anypony who snatches me schematics of the doomsday grenade, that's made from Sparkle-Cola, I will give drawings of my own creation - even more demolicious mine." # Find schematics of the Sparkle-Grenade (1 in total) # Share a copy of the schematics with Smoky Pit and get rewarded Schematics you're looking for can be found in Radio tower trial. In reward you'll get schematics for the balefire mine. Help with dynamite production I gonna start producing dynamite. Folks, share if you have, or help me get the components. # Find or prepare some more acid (100 in total) # Find a canister of glycerine (1 in total) # Give components to Smoky Pit and get a reward Rewards: * Caps (1000 pcs) * Frag grenade (6 pcs) * Gaseous grenade (3 pcs) * Incendiary grenade (3 pcs) * Plasma grenade (3 pcs) Glycerol canister can be found in the Throwing grenades trial. Smoking accessories Quests from Winry (Prancing Pony Camp) Winry can be found at "Prancing pony" camp. "Cyberpony" Magazine Find tools I am buying rare tools. I require: calipers, a hydraulic bolt cutter and an oscilloscope. I'll pay well for each. # Bring calipers (1 in total) # Bring a hydraulic bolt cutter (1 in total) # Bring an oscilloscope (1 in total) Calipers can be found in Cargo Transportation trial, bolt cutter in Falling tower trial, oscilloscope in Technical department trial. Rewards: * For each tool separately: ** Calipers: caps (750pcs) ** Hydraulic bolt cutter: caps (750pcs) ** Oscilloscope: caps (1500pcs) * For finishing the quest: ** Electronic lockpick (3 pcs) ** Burglar's rune (3 pcs) Get old electronic devices "Attention to those engaged in scavenging all sorts of ruins and junkyards! I need old electrical devices that can be dismantled for spare parts. Slightly broken ones will do, but no complete wreckage please." # Fans (10 in total) # Desktop lamps (10 in total) # Coffee machines (10 in total) # Bring al obtained stuff to Winry Fans can be found in Plant, lamps in Abandoned stable, and coffee machines in Manehattan ruins. They are usually sitting on tables and must be interacted with to collect. Rewards: * For each device individually: ** Caps (20) for every fan ** Caps (30) for every desktop lamp ** Caps (50) for every coffee machine * For finishing the quest: ** Diamond whetstone - a tool that increases damage of piercing-cutting weapons by 10% Looking for Mole Rat fat I am buying fat of Mole Rats at a good price to be used as a lubricant for mechanisms. # Bring the obtained fat (25 in total) Rewards: * 100 caps for every piece of fat Screws and nuts Tired of digging out rusty bolts and nuts from old fans, I'm willing to buy new ones. But don't even think of bringing them one by one, I need a whole box. This stuff, in theory, can be found somewhere in the old factory. # Find a box of new screws (1 in total) # Find a box of new nuts (1 in total) # Bring everything to Winry and get a reward Screws can be found in the Shooting buttons trial. Nuts can be found in the Sink trial. Rewards: * 1000 caps * 3 weapon repair kits Value of information I am looking for technical documentation on equidroids. For one who will be brave enough to sneak into the data storage room of the abandoned stable - the reward will be worth an effort # Find the data room # Find the passwords database # Construct the hacker's module # Hack the main server and download data on equidroids # Bring the data disc to Winry and get a reward Both discs can be found the Data room trial, located in Abandoned stable. Creating the Hacker's module requires Science-3, as well as some additional items. However, creating it is not required to finish the quest (in spite of what the quest stages are). Rewards: * Caps (2000 pcs) * Mechanic's amulet Quests from Daiquiri Daiquiri can be found at "Prancing pony" camp, at the backstage. Rare alcohol Quests from Zambezi Zambezi can be found at Covertsign. Canterlot Alchemy I need help collecting rare alchemical ingredients that can be obtained only from Canterlot monsters. This is a very dangerous work, but I'll give you Elixir of intuition recipe in reward. Collect Pink Slime, Dark Souls and Horns of the Witch. You can collect these from hunting down Pink Slime, Swarm of necrosprites and Canterlot Witches. # Pink Slime (14 in total) # Dark Soul (4 in total) # Horn of the Witch (2 in total) # Bring everything Zambezi and get a reward Rewards: * 140 caps for Pink Slimes (10 for each one) * 160 caps for Dark Souls (40 for each one) * 200 caps for Horns (100 for each one) * Recipe «Elixir of Intuition» Water talisman # Get the water talisman # Give Zambezi the water talisman and get a reward Water talisman can be found in Alicorns' lair trial. Rewards: * Caps (1000pcs) * Warlock's Amulet Quests from Velvet Remedy Velvet Remedy can be found at Covertsign. Cure a sick zebra A zebra named Zira is seriously ill, and Velvet can do nothing to help her. Your knowledge of medicine will be very helpful. # Determine the diagnosis # Get the vaccine from dusty fever # Give vaccine to Zira # Come after some time and ask Velvet about the patient Determine the diagnosis of the sick zebra Zira upstairs (requires Medicine-4). After talking to Velvet Remedy go to Doc Sepsis at the "Prancing pony" camp to buy a vaccine (this will cost you 5000 caps). Give this vaccine to Zira. When you return after few days, Velvet will inform you that Zira is feeling better, and will award you a Fluttershy figurine. Quests from Scribe Amaranth Scribe Amaranth can be found at Water treatment plant. Motivators RX-47 We really need spare parts for robots, namely the motivators RX-47. They can be obtained from any robot of the "Guardian" class. # Collect motivators (10 in total) You need to collect 10 motivators. "Guardian" class robots is a different name for Sentinels, which are quite rare. Each Sentinel drops exactly one motivator, so you need to kill 10 of them. You've probably killed a few, for example in the Sentinels trial. You can farm motivators on Military base map - each such map has exactly one Sentinel. Rewards: * For each motivator: ** 300 caps * For finishing the quest ** 1000 caps ** 10 Impulse grenades Data on the stealth-buck M2 Hydroponics I need data on hydroponic farm from the Canterlot Stable-Tec office # Locate the Canterlot Stable-Tec office # Download data on hydroponic farms # Give the data to scribe Amaranth and receive the reward The Stable-Tec office is a trial that can be found in Canterlot ruins. Rewards: * Caps (1000 pcs) * Round cal. 50 MG (ap) (40 pcs) * 40-mm shell (plas) (20 pcs) * Crystal battery (enh) (120 pcs) Balefire-battery Since we are now at war with Neighara Rangers, we need a powerful source of energy to properly equip our base. One of the balefire-batteries, collecting dust somewhere in a Bunker storage, will do. # Get the balefire-battery # Exchange the balefire-battery for a reward Retrieve the Balefire-battery. This item can be found in the last room of Bunker. Rewards: * Caps (2500 pcs) * Spark-battery (enh) (250 pcs) * Round cal. 308 (exp) (40 pcs) Enclave Armor The Enclave's power armor is an impressive example of modern technology. I would like to get at least one intact sample. # Find intact Enclave power Armor (1 in total) # Bring armor to Amaranth Rewards: * Enclave power armor The intact Enclave Power Armor can be found in Locker Room trial in Enclave base. Technologies of the future If any faction owns technologies more advanced than those of Steel Rangers, then this undoubtedly is the Pegasus Enclave. Samples of such technology will be generously paid for. # Magnetic resonance horsgregator (1 in total) # Ultra-quadruponificator (1 in total) # Baryon neighlayzer (1 in total) # Superluminescent quasistabilitron (1 in total) # Hyperbeam twilifuser (1 in total) Magnetic resonance horsgregator can be found in Moving targets, Ultra-quadruponificator in Electric fence, Baryon neighlayzer in Kennels, and Superluminescent quasistabilitron in Lightnings. Hyperbeam twilifuser is found in the Command post, on the top of the starting area. Rewards: * Caps (7000 pcs, given in stacks of 1000, 1500, 2000 and 2500 for each item delivered) * "Fat Pony" (1 pcs) * Weapon fragments (2pc) Quests automatically given Find all cogwheels To exit "You found yourself in abandoned auxiliary tunnels, all alone and without any equipment, and the most important - you have no clue how you ended up here. Find your way back to surface, and in the meantime try to scout this place for some useful and valuable stuff" Quest given after finding the first checkpoint in starting map. # Get to the exit to surface To complete the quest, you must simply follow the tutorial and get to the second checkpoint. Then you can either go left to go deeper into the complex (necessary to complete Find all cogwheels) or go right to exit the tutorial map. Make friends with a Balefire Phoenix The Balefire Phoenix, it seems, is not afraid of you and does not show any aggression. Rumors say, these birds are unusually intelligent and, with proper care, can become loyal friends. Try to make friends with one. # Offer radioactive cookies: (5 in total) # Talk to the Balefire Phoenix Rescue captives From the Falls Springs map. Raiders hold their captives in cages. Find a way to release them. Break cage locks or find a key. # Captives rescued (12 in total) In reward you get one skill point (the same as using a memory orb).ru:Задания Category:Quests